


It's Okay: Epilogue

by katerleegrand



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, First Time, First time for Prompto, Fluff and Smut, More Porn than Plot, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sex, Smut, Some Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katerleegrand/pseuds/katerleegrand
Summary: Epilogue to It's Okay: Prompto finally decides that he's ready
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Reader, Prompto Argentum/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	It's Okay: Epilogue

**Three weeks later**

A heavy thumping sounds from your front door and startles you out of your dreams. Mind slow from sleep, you clumsily reach for your phone on the side table. The bright screen burns your eyes, which work sluggishly to adjust to the sudden onslaught of light; 12:17am the screen reads.

‘ _Must have drifted off. But who the hell would be at the door at this hour…?_ ’ you think.

As you switch on the side table light, the knocking stops; leaving the soft noise from the television the only sound filling the air. Standing and stretching, you slowly move towards the door and glance through the peep hole.

‘ _What the…?_ ’

“Prompto?” you speak as you unlock and open the door. The blond stands there looking somewhat disheveled; bent over and panting heavily.

“Wha-…what are you doing here? Did you run here?” you ask, somewhat alarmed. You kneel down before him and grab his hand.

“Ah… ha…ha…hehe, yeah…” He lifts his head and smiles.

Returning his grin, you speak again, “I mean, as much as I love seeing my boyfriend on my doorstep, why are you here this time of night? And why did you run all the way here?”

“Be-because,” he pauses, still slightly panting. “…Because, I needed to tell you something…”

He sinks down to his knees, his grip tightening on your hand.

“…okay?”

He takes another moment to slow his breathing before replying,

“I’ve…I’ve been thinking a lot about what you said before. Ab- about how it’s okay to wait for…er- well you know,” he gestures between the two of you. Realization what he was talking about causes your face to turn red as he continues.

“Anyways, I-” he swallows hard, nerves taking over his features. “I’ve been thinking that…I’m ready…to do that…with you. There isn’t anyone else I trust more and…and I really want to show…just how much I care for you and,” he pauses again, “and how much I truly love you.”

You’ll admit the sudden confession shocks you; as much as you wished to be with him in an intimate way, you were willing to wait for as long as he needed, but you hadn’t expected this sort of resolution so soon. Without missing a beat though, you lean forward with a soft peck to his lips, whispering, “I love you, too, Prompto.”

Returning your lips to his, Prompto moves a hand to the back of your neck and deepens the kiss, gliding his tongue ever so lightly across your bottom lip. Opening your mouth slightly, you move your own to meet his in an intricate dance.

The two of you sit there on the floor and let the minutes pass, simply enjoying the sensation of one another. Eventually you pull away from the lip lock, and slowly move to your feet before offering him a hand.

“C’mon, let’s go inside. Even though it’s late, still kinda weird us sitting on the floor making out in the hallway, huh?”

Laughing at the comment, he agrees and takes your hand, walking through the door and closes it behind you. At the click of the lock, the man is on you, lips pressed hard against yours. He reaches down to your thighs and lifts you, effectively pinning you to the door. A moan escapes your throat as his tongue dives into your mouth, continuing the dance from before. Quickly wrapping your arms around his shoulders for support, you move with him in the kiss. Feeling something hard bump between your legs, you shift your hips down ever so slightly, grinding against his hardening cock.

Prompto breaks the kiss suddenly with a curse, bucking up at the friction. He shifts his mouth to your neck, leaving bites marks and bruises in his wake.

“You have…no idea what you…do to me…”

With a sly grin, you grind down harder on him and whisper in his ear: “Ohh, I think I do…”

Nipping at his ear lobe, you push him back slightly, making him set you down. Grabbing his hand, the two of you walk towards the bedroom for a more comfortable setting. Letting him take you against a wall would have to wait.

Turning on the bedside lamp, you turn back towards him and lift his shirt up, throwing it to the side with little care. You drop to your knees in front of him and look up to him for reassurance, to which he smiles and nods.

As you pull the sweatpants down, a significant tent in his boxers greets you. Rubbing a hand over his cock through the fabric, Prompto groans above you, eyes clenched shut, “Please…don’t tease me...like that.”

Grinning at just how sensitive he is, you slide his boxers down and let him kick them out of the way. You glance over him, studying his body, from his face flushed red, to the sculpted muscles of his arms and torso, to his strong, lean legs, to the throbbing pale cock standing tall against his pelvis. He watches you silently, albeit nervously, the red blush darkening across his face and chest under your gaze.

“Truly breath-taking, starcatcher.”

Any response is cut off by a load cry as your mouth engulfs him. You brace your hands on his hips, moving your head back and forth slowly; his cock hot and heavy, yet soft on your tongue, the head bumping against the back of your throat. Unsure of where to put his hands, Prompto tenderly laces his fingers through your hair, just enough to guide you in your efforts. A near continuous song of moans and curses flows from him, one that you wish would never end.

“Sweetie…please…it feels so fucking good!”

Glancing up for a moment, the sight before you is almost divine. A sheen of sweat covers his body, giving him an almost ethereal glow in the pale light; his head tilted back at the ceiling, eyes closed, mouth open in a look of bliss. Knowing that he was truly enjoying himself after being so unsure brought warmth to your heart.

Focusing back on the task at hand, you suck him all of the way into your mouth, the trimmed light hair at the base tickling your nose.

“Fuck…yeah…just like that!”

You speed up your motions, sucking his cock harder and deeper and in return, the sound of his voice grows louder and his grip on your hair tightens. He allows himself to thrust slightly into your eager mouth, moving in sync with your motions, though never hard enough to hurt you.

“Please! Oh f-fuck! I’m so close…”

At that confession, you slip off him with a slight pop and instead stroke him lightly with your hand.

The look of disappointment was almost enough to make you finish him off. Almost. Meeting his eyes, you say,

“Not yet, sunshine. I want you to cum when you’re inside me…”

As you stand up, you kiss him once, giving him a slight taste of himself, before moving your hands to your shirt. He stops you though by grabbing it with his own.

“Here…let me.”

Smiling, you allow him to undress you; your shirt comes first before he moves around to your back for the clasp of your bra. Struggling only for a moment, it too falls to the ground. A kiss marks your shoulder as his hands come up to cup your chest, pinching your nipples teasingly and massaging them in his palms. At the sound of your breathy moan, he releases you and turns you around, to which he leans down and works your pants and underwear off in one go. Straightening up, the sight of you makes him pause with an awestruck look in his eyes. Now it was your turn to blush.

“You’re absolutely beautiful, sweetheart…” Prompto smiles at you and guides you to the bed.

“Do you want me to be on top this time?” you ask. Though he hid it well, you could still sense the nerves from him.

Prompto hums in thought at this, but answers your question by simply guiding you to lay on your back. You smile and relax back into the soft sheets, enjoying the feeling on your bare skin. Prompto steps away for a moment to grab a condom from his discarded sweats. Tearing the foil open, he slips it on, a light shudder runs through him at the sensation, before he returns to the bed.

“Huh, you really were prepared for this?”

“Heh, yeah, safety first!”

You laugh lightly, “You’re such a dork, Prom.”

“Hmm, maybe, but I’m your dork, right?”

“No one else’s, sunflower…now c’mere.”

You pull the blond in between your legs, his cock bumping against your center, drawing a moan from you. Shifting his hips back, he slowly guides himself in, the stretch of him making you gasp, to which he freezes.

“Sorry! Sorry!” He begins to pull back, but you lock your legs around him.

“I’m alright, Prom, I’m alright…you’re just…well, big.”

“Oh, umm, thanks?”

Laughing through a moan, you shift your hips down. “C’mon sunshine, I want to feel you. Every last bit of you,” accentuating every word with a short thrust.

He nods and gently pushes in deeper until his hips meet yours. The sound of your moans intertwine with his in the air. Prompto shifts down to his forearms and nuzzles his face into your neck, whispering your name under his breath.

“Prompto,” you moan, “Please…”

Understanding, he starts to move, pumping his cock in and out of your core. Slow at first, his thrusts pick up a steady pace, hips beginning to move at their own accord as he seeks the white, hot pleasure he so desperately craves. Not wanting you to lack any enjoyment though, he reaches a hand down between your burning bodies to find the spot guaranteed to drive you mad.

You nearly scream in pleasure as he rubs your clit, wrapping your arms around his back and racking your nails down his fair skin.

“Shit!”

As your walls clamp down on his member, his hips stutter.

“Fuck…babe,” he groans into your neck, sinking his teeth into the skin, to which you lift your head slightly and return the favor. A slew of curses falls from his lips mixed with groans of your name. His hips move faster, the bed beginning to creak underneath the shifting weight

“P-Prompto!” you mewl. His lips move to your own, pushing his tongue deep into your mouth chasing yours. He throws his head back a second later, moans growing close to screams.

“You…will be…the…fuck, the…death of me!” he gasps.

“Prompto, please! I’m so close!”

“M-me too!”

Skin slapping with every thrust, fingers dancing over your clit, he works to bring you to the edge as quickly as he can. The feeling of your orgasm as it washes over you could only be described as true unhindered bliss. You scream his name, your walls clenching and pulsing around his cock, back arching, toes curling. Prompto thrusts once. Twice. Three more times and comes to a sudden halt, gasping your name, his cock twitching deep inside of you.

His arms give out from underneath him, making him collapse into your embrace. His softening member slips from you, causing one last groan to escape him.

Just as his eyes slip close in exhaustion, you whisper, “C’mon sunshine, let’s get cleaned up.”

Only a grumble is heard, but he reluctantly agrees and allows you to guide him to the bathroom.

**

Prompto is already dozing by the time you make your way to the bed, a content smile gracing his face, looking as relaxed as ever. You go to turn off the light and join him underneath the covers, to which he stirs and moves to wrap his arms around you, pulling you close to his chest. You nuzzle your head under his chin and sigh. How you got this lucky in life, you will never know. You had truly hit the jackpot as far as relationships go.

Prompto mumbles something under his breath, sleep making is difficult to understand him.

“What was that, Prompto?”

“Hmm…thanks…for waiting for me. I’m glad…that I’m with you…”

“No worries, star catcher, I love you.”

“Love you too…”

At that, you allow yourself to drift off, ever thankful to be with the man you love the most.

**Epilogue (an epilogue in an epilogue?)**

“Prompto, I gotta ask you though, where did you learn how to do…you know, that?”

His face flushes red in an instant as he begins to stumble over his words: “I…er- well, I-”

“You asked Gladio, didn’t you?”

“Eh, no, actually…I asked Ignis…”

“Ignis?!”

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to put Ignis in that last bit. I was close to putting Gladio since he kinda has that reputation in the fandom, but Ignis knows anything and everything, so why not!
> 
> Welp, here it is! My first like actual smutty piece. Sorry that it took me forever! I've been working through some personal stuff lately and haven't been writing as much. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this! Feel free to leave a kudos or comment :)
> 
> Also, feel free to follow me on Twitter and Tumblr @katerleegrand. I also have a NSFW Twitter now @katerlee_nsfw where we can all be in horny jail together :D


End file.
